The New Generation and the Acerbus Streeler
by Lottie626
Summary: In this story you'll follow the lives of Albus Potter, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy as they set off for their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and embark on an adventure. R&R - Previously known as A New Generation At Hogwarts
1. Chapter 1: Feather Boy

**OK so, I'm bored and feel like writing a HP related story considering I'm completely OBSESSED at the moment. Problem is I don't really know what I'm doing so, let's see how it goes :)**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**A New Generation at Hogwarts**

**Chapter 1: Feather Boy**

**Albus POV**

After leaving my parents and sister at platform 9 ¾ I got on the Hogwarts Express and found myself a seat. There was no one sitting there and James said he refused to sit with me because I was boring and he had friends to sit with. I suppose it's only natural for a boy to want to sit with his friends and not his younger brother. I was sitting looking out the window to the platform, since we hadn't left yet, although my parents were out of view and I was panicking...a lot.

I was really nervous about the sorting ceremony. I didn't want to be in Slytherin! Judging my what my mother and father had been through in their time at Hogwarts, Slytherin does not seem like the house I'd like to be in. _Relax, it'll be okay! Just remember what dad said "__Albus Severus, you were named for two __headmasters__ of __Hogwarts__. One of them was a __Slytherin__ and he was probably __the bravest man I ever knew__." _According to one of my parent's many stories Severus Snape was a really good man, although scary I heard! I didn't want to turn into a scary Slytherin!

I lost my train of thought when someone knocked on the door to where I was sitting. I turned and saw a girl with frizzy red hair and freckles. My cousin, Rose. She opened it and said "Hey Albus, can I sit with you?" She didn't look like she was very nervous at all, in fact she looked really excited.

"Sure" I said and gestured to the seat opposite me. She sat down and looked out the window, like I was a minute ago. I looked out too and saw my parents and my sister walking towards the window and behind them was aunt Hermione and uncle Ron with my other cousin, Hugo. They spotted us and started to wave. I waved back to them and so did Rose.

A few minutes passed and the train started moving and as I watched my parents disappear from sight I could feel myself wanting to cry, of course, I didn't because that's a girly thing to do. I turned to Rose and asked her "Are you nervous, Rose?"

"About what?" She asked.

"You know, being sorted!" I said, with an obvious tone to my voice.

"Not really, I'm pretty certain about where I'm going to be." She said.

"No one can ever be certain about that, can they? I mean, just because Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron were in Gryffindor doesn't mean you will be. The sorting hat knows stuff about you that you don't even know yourself."

"Well, okay maybe I'm slightly nervous but I'm not going to worry about it." She said.

Just then a boy with pale skin, a pointed chin and very pale blonde hair knocked on the door. We looked over and Rose got up and opened the door. "Can I help?" She asked.

"Yes." The boy said. "I have no where to sit and since you have two seats free I'm going to sit with you." He said and invited himself in.

"Aren't you going to even ask us?" Rose said, obviously quite frustrated at the boy. "Wait a second I know you! You're that Malfoy boy aren't you!" Rose said.

"Scorpius Malfoy." He said. My dad had told me all about the Malfoy's. About how Draco Malfoy had to go to the forbidden forest with my father, aunt Hermione, uncle Ron and Hagrid. How he had bribed his way onto the Slytherin Qudditch team and how he had become a Death Eater and was forced to kill Professor Dumbledore, but didn't. And lots of other stuff my mother and father told me about. "And you are?" Scorpius said, looking towards Rose.

"I'm Rose Weasley." She said, sitting back down opposite me. "And this is Albus." She said nodding her head in my direction to make Scorpius look at me.

"Oh yes, my father told me all about you, Albus Potter." This made me slightly annoyed.

"Your father doesn't know me, Malfoy." I said, clenching my fist. I don't know why I was getting so angry. I guess it was just knowing what my father went through with the Malfoy family that just got too me.

"Well look, someone's getting angry. Calm down feather boy, no need to get your knickers in a twist"

"Feather boy?" I asked curiously.

"Looks like your owl and you got a little frisky, if you know what I mean" He said reaching over to me and pulling a little feather out of my hair. _How the hell did that get there?_ "You know, you're not that bad Potter, I think I'll stick with you." _Oh god._ "So, I presume, judging by your family, you'll be hoping for Gryffindor. I'm more of a Slytherin boy myself."

"Well yes, you would be wouldn't you." Rose said, glaring at Scorpius. She obviously hadn't taken a liking to him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said, returning the glare.

"Nothing much." She said and stood up, walking towards the door. "I'm going to get my cloak on, you probably should do. I expect we'll be arriving soon." She said and walked out.

"Thank god she's gone." Scorpius said to me. "Why were you sitting with her anyway?"

"She's my cousin." I told him.

"Oh." He said. "Sorry." _Woah._ He apologised to me and honestly I was really shocked. Maybe he's not exactly like his father then. My mother did tell me that his mother wasn't too bad so I guess she's had a bit of an influence on him.

"That's fine. I'm going to get my cloak on too." I said and I stood up and left.

Also, is it bad that what I've been thinking about most of this time was that I hope the nickname _"Feather Boy"_ wont stick.


	2. Chapter 2: Give Me My Wand

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter 2: Give me my wand**

**Albus POV**

After a long journey on the Hogwarts Express which consisted of listening to Scorpius and Rose moaning at each other about how Slytherin is better than Gryffindor and the same the other way, chasing chocolate frogs around the train and bumping into loads of older students and experiencing my very first vomit flavoured Bertie Botts Every Flavour Bean, and I have to say, it was not a good experience, we finally arrived at Hogwarts School.

As I got off the Hogwarts Express with Rose walking next to me and Scorpius a few steps behind I made sure I had everything with me, placing my hands in my pockets and double checking them all. Then I realised, I left my wand on the train! "Rose wait for me! I left my wand!" I said to her then ran back onto the train. _What a great year this is starting out to be..._ I ran along the train and outside the little room we were sitting in there was a group of what looked like 3rd or 4th years, and they had my wand.

I approached them nervously. "Erm, excuse me? That's my wand." I said to them, I tried to sound as nice as possible.

"Aww the little boy wants his wand back" One of the big ones said to me in an intimidating voice and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Give me my wand." I said, clenching my fists tight, trying to look tough. The problem was, without my wand, I couldn't be threatening in the slightest, and even with my wand, I didn't know many spells so I couldn't really do anything. Father had taught me a few but I couldn't practise them outside school because it wasn't allowed.

"No." Said the boy and his friends laughed with him and with that he pointed his wand in my face and opened his mouth to speak but before he could Scorpius came up behind me and pointed his wand at the boy.

"Leave him alone and give him his wand back." He demanded. "I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Scorpius Malfoy and this is Albus Potter. You've probably heard of our parents" He put emphasis on the last names and with that the boy turned to his friends and started whispering. I think I heard them say stuff like _"isn't his dad Harry Potter?" _and _"His father defeated the Dark Lord!" _

The boy dropped my wand on the ground and they turned their backs on us and walked away.

"Thanks" I said, turning to Scorpius and bending down to pick up my wand.

"Any time." Scorpius replied and we ran off the train, just in case it left while we were still on it.

As we got off the train I saw Rose standing, waiting for us. She looked very relieved when she saw us. "What took you so long?" She asked us as we walked up to her.

"Bullies." I said. The smile on her face dropped and she had a look of concern instead. "They had my wand." I explained and a frown appeared on my face.

"How did you get it back?" She asked, obviously very interested in what had happen.

"Scorpius. He came to help me." I said.

"Yep, turns out I'm not as bad as you thought, hey frizz'" He said, with a cocky smirk on his face.

"Did you just call me frizz?" She asked sternly. "My hair is naturally frizzy! I can't help it!" She argued.

"Calm down!" Scorpius said. Luckily before they got into _another _argument, someone called for all first years to go to the boats. I turned to see a large man, a half-giant with a big bushy beard and a large lantern, that could only be one person. Hagrid.

I ran too him quickly. "Hagrid!" I said and I stopped right at his feet.

"Well if it isn't little Albus Severus Potter! I 'aven't seen you since you was a wee little thing and could fit right in me hand. You've got your father's looks ya know, but ya got ya mother's eye sight I see as ya 'aven't got glasses like ya father does." He explained to me. Even though I couldn't really remember seeing Hagrid before, I felt like I knew him because of all the things dad would tell me about him.

Rose came running up behind me and stopped next to me. "Hi Hagrid!" she said, sounding just as excited as I was.

"And look who it is, little Rosie Weasley!" Hagrid said. He looked behind us too see Scorpius walking our way. "And you must be Draco Malfoy's son." He said.

"Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius said, stopping next to me and looking up at Hagrid.

"Well its good to meet ya Scorpius. Now come on you three we don't want to be late for ya big sorting ceremony do we?" Hagrid said and he lead us to the boats.


	3. Chapter 3: Like Your Father

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter 3: Like your father**

**Albus POV**

We approached the castle, Rose to my right, Scorpius to my left and lots of other kids our age crowded behind us. We all followed Hagrid to a huge, metal door and he opened it and inside was a huge staircase. I looked around and it was exactly how mum and dad and James had described it. Old looking and nothing like what a regular public muggle school would be like. Hogwarts decided to stick with the old, quill and ink with parchment, instead of what it's like now in the muggle world. Computers and Mp3 players and everything like that. I'm not going to lie, I really liked this. It was like going back in time!

We walked up the stairs to another huge door and inside, you could hear that there was lots of noise. Students screaming and cheering with happiness as they get to see their friends again. I was shaking with nerves, squeezing my cloak to try and get my nerves out. Rose obviously saw this because she leant over to me, put her hand on my shoulder and whispered to me "It'll all be fine." Scorpius looked over to us and rolled his eyes at me. I gave him a little friendly but also hopefully effective glare and looked away.

We were then approached by Neville, or as he was more commonly known here, Professor Longbottom, the Herbology Teacher here. He was a close family friend, according to my father he was one of the bravest, hardest working of his friends. He looked at me and gave me a quick smile.

"Welcome first years." He said loudly. "Inside these doors lies your future life in Hogwarts." He explained, gesturing towards the door. "When you enter the Great Hall you will see your fellow students and teachers. I will take you to the front of the room and you will be greeted by the Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She will read out a list of your names and one by one you will approach the stool and the sorting hat will be putting you into your houses." He explained. I think I understood. "Good luck." He said and opened the door to lead us in.

He walked with his head held high, pride in every step he took, unlike all of us. We were walking nervously, most of us shaking and worried about what the sorting hat will do, others not really seeming to care because they seemed so confident that they'd be in the house they expected to be in, like Rose.

As we were walking all the other, older students were staring at us. Lots looked like they were staring at me in particular. That's the one thing that I hate about my father, the fact that he was so famous that even I was known by lots of people, but I'm sure that will pass because James already goes here and he's my brother so they would have got used to it by now, surely? I looked at all the students, I looked down the Gryffindor table and saw my brother and his friends. That's where I wanted to be! Gryffindor! Then I looked over towards Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and saw them all, they all looked so nice and welcoming. I then looked over too Slytherin. Sure enough, they looked rather unwelcoming. Just looking at some of their faces, you could see the mischief and meanness in their eyes. But then there were others, at the end of the table there were the 2 prefects. One boy, who looked scary but okay otherwise and a girl. The girl had shimmering eyes, straight, shining dark brown hair and judging by her facial expression she didn't really belong in Slytherin, she seemed to nice. But that's just looking at her. She could be really mean really, but she wouldn't be a prefect if she was would she?

We reached the front of the Great Hall and Headmistress McGonagall stood up and walked towards us and Professor Longbottom went to take his seat. "Good Evening Students, and welcome first years!" Professor McGonagall said. "I hope you're all looking forward to a brand new year at Hogwarts. New experiences await each and every one of you! But first things first, let's start the sorting!" She said with enthusiasm and the students cheered.

She read out a large list of students, there was no particular order so you'd never know when you'd be called out. After about 12 names she called out "Rose Weasley." Rose approached the stool and sat down. McGonagall then placed the sorting hat on her head.

"Aaah A Weasley. I guess you were expecting to be in Gryffindor? Well, I don't guess, I know. But you have the brains of a Ravenclaw, no doubt about that. However you have the courage and hidden strength of a Gryffindor. Just like your mother. I know where you belong. GRYFFINDOR!" Rose's face lit up after the sorting hat said that to her. She jumped off the seat with great enthusiasm and ran over to the Gryffindor table to meet her fellow Gryffindors.

A few more names passed and then the Headmistress called out "Scorpius Malfoy!" He walked up and sat on the stool. McGonagall put the sorting hat on his head.

"Hmm...another Malfoy. I've seen what you're family is like Master. Scorpius, however you have that slight part of you which is like your mother. You have some good in you, I see that. I think I know just what to do with you. SLYTHERIN!" Scorpius looked down and me and smirked before walking proudly off to the Slytherin table.

Many more names passed, so many I lost count. I was beginning to think I would never be called out, but then it came. The moment I had been dreading for so long. The moment the Sorting hat would tell me what my school life would be like. The moment I would find out who I am. "Albus Potter." Professor McGonagall called.

I walked to the stool nervous and shaky. I sat down, everyone was staring at me and I felt the Headmistress place the sorting hat on my head. "Oooh you're a difficult one. Like your father. You have the courage of a Gryffindor, no doubt about that, even if you don't see it in yourself. However I see a slight lust for power. Like a Slytherin." He explained. I remembered what my father said to me about how the Sorting Hat put want he wanted into account so I tried.

"Please, not Slytherin" I mumbled.

"Not Slytherin 'eh? Much more like your father than I expected. But I don't think you belong in Gryffindor, nor Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw and you could do great in Slytherin you know... You're a very tricky one aren't you. I've made my decision. SLYTHERIN!" I sighed and my faceial expression dropped into a frown. James was right, he said I'd be in Slytherin! I got up and walked towards the Slytherin table, walking passed that prefect girl who looked at me and tapped my shoulder and I walked and then I took a seat next to Scorpius.

_I can't believe I'm a Slytherin._


	4. Chapter 4: No Me Gusta

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter 4: No me gusta**

**Albus POV**

I was actually very surprised at how welcoming the Slytherins were. The ones that spoke to me welcomed me with open arms, the prefect girl told me I could be a real asset to the house, even though I didn't want to be in it and Scorpius told me he was gonna stick with me throughout our school life. So at least I got a friend out of it, although father might not be happy as it is a Malfoy.

"Could all prefects lead students back to their houses please. Time to get some sleep." Headmistress McGonagall told us. The prefects stood up and gathered the first years, then second years, then third years and so on. I stood behind the girl prefect and she turned to us and said "Hello all, I'm Vicky Gardinier and this is Ryan Paralis, we're the new Slytherin prefects. If you need anything come and see us and we'll answer any questions you may have." They lead us towards the Slytherin Common Room which was located down in the dungeons, underneath the Hogwarts lake, and honestly, it scared me slightly but I'm sure I'd get used to it after a while.

Once in the common room the prefects turned too us first years and Ryan said "Your luggage has been taken up to your dormitories. Boys, your dormitories are to the right, girls to the left. Now, you better get settled in." And with that, everyone scattered. Some of the first years going up to the dormitories with their friends, other's sitting on the black leather sofa, getting to know each other. Whereas me and Scorpius just stood there.

The girl prefect, Vicky, turned to me and said "Don't worry boys. You'll get used to it here, we're not all ba-" she stopped mid sentence when she turned and saw another girl, she looked like she was in her fourth year, and she was eating Bertie Bott's Every Flavour beans. "-HEY! Give me a sweet will ya?" Vicky said.

"No, they're mine." The girl said and then unexpectedly, Vicky pulled out her wand and pointed it at the girl.

"Give me a sweet." She demanded and the girl gave in and passed her a hand full of the beans and with that Vicky put her wand away and her facial expression instantly changed from aggressive to cheerful. "Thanks" She placed one of the beans in her mouth as she was walking back towards us. "Don't worry, I'm not all bad, just a few little anger issues, but I'm fine normally." Me and Scorpius looked at each other, rather confused and scared at the same time. Just then Vicky spat the bean onto the floor. "NO ME GUSTA!" She yelled. _Spanish? _There was something really wrong with this girl. "Oh sorry about that. Liver flavoured. Also I tend to randomly blurt stuff out in Spanish sometimes, I like to think it makes me unique." She explained.

"Come on Albus, we should get to bed." Scorpius said and he grabbed my arm.

"Hold on? Albus? Albus Potter?" Vicky said as her eyes widened. "You're Harry Potter's son?" She asked.

"Yes? Why?" I asked her.

"Well, it's just that I'd think you'd be in Gryffindor with your brother. Where your father and your mother were too..." She said, placing another bean in her mouth.

"Well, actually, apparently my father was better suited for Slytherin." I told her. "And I'm very much like my father, but I guess I was more suited for Slytherin than my father was."

"Oh." She said to me, once again putting another bean in her mouth. "Nom Nom Nom." She said. Okay, this girl was starting to freak me out.

"Come on Al'" Scorpius said and he dragged me to the dormitory. "Woah, that girl is strange. How did she become a prefect?" Scorpius asked.

"Not a clue." I said and we entered the dormitory. I sat on a bed next to Scorpius's. I saw my Slytherin tie and cloak laying on my suitcase and when I admired the snake on the house crest I thought to myself

_Maybe it wont be so bad here after all._


	5. Chapter 5: Robyn and Luke

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Five: Robyn and Luke**

**Rose POV**

After being escorted back to the Gryffindor common room by the Prefects, who were very nice, I went up and sorted out my luggage. I saw that my brand new Gryffindor cloak and tie were waiting for me next to my luggage and my bed. I really felt like I belonged there, and yet, it felt so empty without my cousin, and strangly enough, Scorpius. Not that I like him but it feels weird them not being here, after an annoying train journey, bickering the whole time, you kind of get used to it. I'm sure I could find some friends here eventually.

The next day I woke up at about 6 because I was so nervous about my first proper day at Hogwarts and I got dressed into my uniform, ready for the day to start. I put on my brand new cloak and tie and grabbed the book my mother gave to me 'The tales of Beedle the Bard'. She said it belonged to the old headmaster here, Albus Dumbledore. Apparently he left it for her in his will and apparently he was the greatest sorcerer ever know but when she puts like that it makes me think she's lying because what's the chances that the greatest sorcerer ever know would give her a book? And a children's book at that.

I headed off down to the common room, expecting to be alone, but I wasn't. I saw a girl, with long, curled ginger hair and freckles, sort of like me, except she had bright green eyes, like Uncle Harry. She could have been a Weasley with those looks. She couldn't be any older than me, possibly a second year? Maybe even a first year, like me. I walked over to her slowly and saw she was reading her Herbology book. She looked up and was obviously startled by me. "Hello. I did expect to see anyone down here at this time." She said to me.

"I couldn't sleep, too excited." I said, plopping down onto the red arm chair and flinging my legs over one arm and leaning my head on the other. I opened my book to the very first page and admired the little symbol that had been inked in, in the corner, presumably by Dumbledore.

"Your a first year?" She asked me, turning her book over and placing it in her lap.

"Yeah" I told her not looking away from the book.

"Me too." She told me. I looked up from the book and turned towards her. "My name's Robyn, Robyn Bennett." She told me.

"I'm Rose Weasley." I told her. "Nice to meet you Robyn" I said, then looked down to her book. "Getting ahead on Herbology I see?" I said pointing at her book, with a little laugh afterwards.

She laughed too and said "Yeah, you could say that. I've always loved Herbology. My father was always keen on Herbology and passed his knowledge onto me. He left me and my mother when I was 5, I don't remember him that well, but I always loved his passion for Herbology."

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I told her. I looked back down at my book, trying to avoid eye contact then I heard someone come down the staircase. Is it just a normal thing for people to wake up at 6 o' clock in the morning at Hogwarts?

"Robyn?" I heard a voice say, a boy's voice. I turned to see quite a tall, dark haired boy. "Why are you down here?" He asked her.

"I couldn't sleep." She replied. "But I could ask you the same thing." She laughed.

"I thought I heard voices...and I did." He said to her. He looked at me and held out his hand. "Yo, I'm Luke Whyte, first year."

"I'm Rose Weasley, another first year." I laughed and shook his hand.

"Well Rose Weasley it's a awesome to meet you." He grinned and turned to Robyn. "Surely it's not good to be awake this early Robyn? If you two want a good day today wouldn't it be a good idea to get as much sleep as possible? Instead of being tired all day?" Luke explained, he did have a good point.

"I suppose you're right, as always Whyte." Robyn said and she stood up and hugged him. "Come on Rose, let's go up to bed, get a few more hours sleep." Robyn said and I stood up and followed her to the dormitory.

_I'm so glad I've made some friends._


	6. Chapter 6: The Map

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Six: The Map**

**Albus POV**

The first day of school and I was freaking out. I woke up quite early and sorted myself out, getting all my uniform on, taking ages to tie my tie. No matter how many times mum showed me how to do it, I still didn't get the hang of it, but I did it eventually. I went down to the common room too see quite a few students, young and old, just hanging out and I saw Vicky standing there.

"Hey Albus!" She called, turning too me.

"Hi" I said, not with half the same enthusiasm as her.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." I told her. The truth was, everything was up. I was so nervous I could hardly breath, I mean, first day at a new school and all.

"You're nervous aren't you..." She said. She was good! But I guess I wasn't really hiding it, I was twitching, fiddling with my cloak, sweating slightly, not really the signs of someone who's relaxed and excited about their first day of school. "Don't be. Not many of the teachers are evil, don't worry. The occasional one will pick on you but that's it." She reassured me. "Trust me, it's all good in the end. When you pass all your O. and N.E. in the future, it opens up your choices of what to do in life, tis all guuurd" She said.

"Oh, I already know what I want to do when I'm older. I want to be a teacher, here in fact. For Muggle Studies. Muggle's fascinate me you see. I'm really quite set on that. When I put my mind too something I tend to stick with it until I've reached the end and done what I wanted to do." I explained.

"Ooooh" she said. "Now I see your Slytherin traits coming through!" She laughed. "You see, us Slytherin's are ambitious and good leaders, and obviously you're an ambitious little boy and to be a teacher you need great leadership skills. You see, Albus. You were put in the right house, even if you don't see it right away." She patted me on the shoulder and smiled.

"Really?" I said, smiling back at her. Maybe Slytherin wasn't so bad. I thought that too be in Slytherin you had to be mean and obnoxious. I guess that's stereotypes for you! Just then I heard someone coming down the staircase so I turned and saw Scorpius.

"Hey Potter." He said, walking over to me. "What's up with your tie? Looks like a knot." He told me, I looked down and saw that my tie really did look like a knot. I guess I hadn't got the hang of it. I pulled it, trying to sort it out but I ended up making it worse. "Come here." He said, and he did my tie for me. "There. You better learn how to do it by tomorrow 'cause I don't want that to become a regular thing." He told me and shoved me away.

"Thanks." I said, smiling slightly.

"Now come on Potter, go get your bag from the dormitory and we can head off round the castle." Scorpius said, pushing me towards the stairs to the dormitories.

"You be careful you two, try not to get lost and make sure you get to your lessons on time!" Vicky called after us.

"Alright" Scorpius and I replied in unison.

I ran up the staircase, into the dormitory and grabbed my bag off the floor and put it on my bed. I opened it quickly and looked through it, just making sure I had everything. My dad's used Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them, My Herbology Book, My Defence against the Dark Arts book and everything else I had for my year at Hogwarts was all there, including my father's old map, but apparently I wasn't allowed to use that unless it was an absolute emergency.

It's such an amazing map, you can see _everyone _who is in Hogwarts on the map and where they are. You can see them moving and everything and like I was really going to use it for only emergencies! I was going to use it as much as possible! Mother hadn't been happy that dad had given me the map. She said it was irresponsible and I shouldn't be allowed it but she finally gave in when dad told her it would be just for emergencies and said 'what if he gets lost?' I grabbed my bag and walked over towards Scorpius, who was carrying a bag too, about the same size as mine, but mine seemed like it had so much more in than his.

"God, what have you got in there? Bricks?" He asked, pointing at my bag.

"No, just books and my wand and a map." I told him.

"A map? Why do you need a map?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Just for fun." I said, in a sarcastic tone. He looked at me weird. "No, in case I get lost."

"Don't use sarcasm on me, I hate it." Scorpius said in a very serious tone.

"Sorry." I told him.

"Come on lets go." He said and dragged me away, out the dormitory, through the common room and out into the corridors.

_I think this could year could be quite fun._


	7. Author's Note!

**Author's Note – Sorry.**

**I don't know what happened in the last chapter with OWLs and NEWTs. **

**When Vicky was talking I wrote "when you pass all your OWLs and NEWTs" but it changed it in the uploaded version. Sorry for the confusion, if there was any XD**

**Also I'd like to take this opportunity to thank Vicky (aka emalynnbb) for letting me use her in my story and letting me use her own character, Luke. **

**Bye xx**

**PS: Keep Reading and Reviewing! I want to know what you want to see in the Story!**


	8. Chapter 7: The Marauders

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Seven: The Marauders**

**Albus POV**

Me and Scorpius were walking around the castle, rather bored but it's good to explore, it's fun and I could learn my way around better. It was starting to get busier in the corridors now. They were filled with student's tired but excited about their first day at Hogwarts and now that I had learnt that I really am better suited for Slytherin, I was like that too. Excited, not nervous.

"Come on, down here!" Scorpius said, pulling me down a lonely corridor. It was dark, gloomy, and definitely not somewhere I'd go voluntarily.

"Are you sure we should be down here?" I asked. My voice was shaky and I could feel the nerves which had left me earlier coming back.

"It's fine, it's a school, not a prison. I'm sure we're perfectly safe." Scorpius told me, dragging me through the corridor. I still wasn't convinced however after hearing my father's stories about what he had done and seen during his years here at Hogwarts. I flipped my bag off my shoulder and started rummaging through it, trying to find my dad's old map. _I think this counts as an emergency doesn't it?_ I pulled it out the bag and Scorpius looked at me with a very confused look on his face. "What are you doing with a blank piece of parchment? We're not in class remember?" I looked at him and rolled my eyes. I took my wand out my bag too and pointed it at the map then tapped it once.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." I said to it. I looked up at Scorpius and he looked even more confused than he did before. I looked back down at the map and I saw the writing and contents of the map appear on to the page. Scorpius then snatched it out of my hand. "Hey!" I said.

_Messrs. _

_Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs_

_Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers_

_are proud to present_

_The Marauder's Map._

Scorpius read out what it said on the page and looked up at me. "What is this thing?" He asked.

"My Map. My father gave it too me." I told him.

"Who are 'The Marauders'" He asked me with confusion in his voice.

"Well, Prongs was my grandfather, but he died when my father was a year old, and so did my grandmother. Padfoot was my father's Godfather, but he died too. Wormtail betrayed my grandparent's to the Dark Lord. He was their friend-" I said, clenching my fists. "-but he gave them to the Dark Lord. He was a death eater, but he died in the War and Moony was an old professor here at Hogwarts but he died during the Battle of Hogwarts." I told him. "I didn't know any of them but by what my father had told me about them all, I felt like I knew them. Prongs, Padfoot and Wormtail were all unregistered Animagi, except Moony. He was a werewolf." I explained.

"Woah, that sounds so cool! Well, not the bit about Wormtail. Sorry about your grandparents." Scorpius said apologetically. He looked back down at the map. "So this is a map of the whole school?" He asked, unfolding it. "HEY! That's McGonagall, in her office!" He said, pointing at her.

"Yeah. It's pretty cool, this thing." I said, snatching the map off Scorpius. I started to look around the map, trying to find where me and Scorpius were since I was quite scared and didn't know where he'd taken me. I spotted us in a lone corridor on the map and then saw that around two corner's there was Potions class, our first class.

"HEY!" Scorpius yelled, pointing down at the map. "That's us!" He shouted once again. "You mean, this thing shows everyone?" He asked, his eyes widened.

"Yeah." I replied. I looked up from the map and saw something shimmering on the floor a few feet away from us, going down, what looked like a hidden passage? I looked back down at the map and saw that there was nothing on the map about that. I walked towards it slowly and cautiously, it was glowing and changing colour slightly. What was it? As I got closer and closer the opening in the wall disappeared, as if it wasn't there. "Did you see that?" I asked Scorpius, hoping he had.

"See what?" He replied.

"That weird slime stuff. It was over there!" I told him, pointing towards the wall where the passage had just been.

"What are you talking about, Albus? Come on, stop playing games. We have to get to Potions!" He told me, dragging me away, following the map.

_What was that stuff?_


	9. Chapter 8: 'Fantastic Beasts'

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Eight: 'Fantastic Beasts...'**

**Scorpius POV**

I casually walked out of Potions, a lesson that was definitely going to be one of my favourites and spotted Albus dragging his annoying, frizzy haired freak of a cousin out of the way of everyone and saw them whispering and obviously, being me, I had to go and see what about. I walked over to them slowly and the were practically mouthing everything to each other.

"What ya chatting about?" I asked them, it better not have been something boring or I would lose interest quite quickly.

"Scorpius was with me! I swear I saw something!" Albus frantically told Rose.

"Albus, I think your seeing things." Rose told him and she turned towards two Gryffindors who were waiting for her. One tall, black haired boy and one small girl, freckles and curly red hair, kind of like Rose's hair but it was tamed better. They were first years too, all three of them were sitting at the front of the class taking notes all lesson. Albus then grabbed her by the arm and she turned back.

"I'm not seeing things! I'm telling you! There was a passage in the wall and there was this glowing slime!" Albus shrieked.

"Calm down, feather boy." I told him. I quite liked that nickname.

"Don't call me that!" He moaned, and clenched his fists. I looked down at his fists and laughed. "What are you going to do? _Hit_ me?" I taunted. He seemed to get angrier by the second so I decided to give it a rest. "Sorry." I told him, turning away.

"Look, I'm telling you, I SAW SOMETHING SLIMEY AND GLOWING!" Albus told us.

"Okay, I believe you!" Rose said and Albus unclenched his fists. "But what are we supposed to do about it?" Rose asked.

"Well, I don't know." He said.

"We could go to the Library. I'm sure there's something in there somewhere about glowing slime." She told us.

"Sure, lets go!" He said, enthusiastically. "We have a free period now, lets go." He said.

"I'm not spending my free period reading books in the library when I could be chilling out in the common room, or even sleeping." I told them and turned away.

"Oh come on, Scorpius." Albus said to me. "Having three of us there would help so much." He told me. I suppose, it wouldn't be that bad. I don't really have any friends yet and if I went back to the common room it would have been pretty boring.

"Fine." I told them, turning back round to face them.

"Come on." Rose said, grabbing both me and Albus by the arm, taking us to the library.

After about 10 minutes of trying to find a book which could possibly explain Albus's weird glowing, colour changing slime, I gave up and let Rose and Albus do the work, while I sat down and watched. Albus had left his bag next to me and him and Rose had gone off for a look around the library so, for fun, I decided to go through it and see if he had any more weird and wonderful things, like the map in there. He didn't. All he had was a few textbooks, some parchment and his map and I couldn't snoop around the map since I forgot what he said to make it reveal itself.

I took out one of the books he had that looked rather old. It was '_Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them' _by Newt Scamander, but a different version to mine. Mine was newer and better and his looked second-hand and old. I opened it to the very first page and read it.

_This book belongs to_

_Harry Potter_

_shared by Ron Weasley because his fell apart_

_why don't you buy a new one then?_

_Write on your own book Hermione_

_you bought all those dungbombs on Saturday, you could have bought a new book instead._

_Dungbombs **rule**_

I laughed at all these little comments that had been scribbled in by Albus's father and his friends so I scanned through the book looking for more. As I turned the pages I came across lots of them, a game of hangman here the answer was obviously 'Acromantula' but Ron seemed not to get it and he lost. There was a game of noughts and crosses, little notes saying stuff like '_Harry loves Moaning Murtle' _with Moaning Murtle scribbled out and the words '_CHUDLEY CANONS' _written over it.

There were also lots of comments on the different things in the book like '_What is a beast?' _and then written above it was _'a big hairy thing with too many legs' _and lots of comments about Hagrid and other old teachers and I was really enjoying reading it all. Then when I was skipping through it I came across something.

**STREELER**

_M.O.M Classification: XXX_

The Streeler is a giant snail that changed colour on an hourly basis and deposits behind a a trail so venomous that it shrivels and burns all vegetation over which it passes. The Streeler is native to several African countries, though it has been successfully raised by wizards in Europe, Asia and the Americas. It is kept by a pet by those who enjoy it's kaleidoscope colour changed and it's venom is one of the few substances known to kill Horklumps.

_This sounds like something that could be helpful to help Albus..._


	10. Chapter 9: Devil's Snare

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Nine: Devil's Snare**

**Rose POV**

Me and Albus were searching the shelves for anything that could give us any possibly information about this slime stuff that he was talking about. Honestly, I thought he was just imagining things and he just wanted something he could focus his mind on, rather than being put in Slytherin instead of Gryffindor. I knew he wanted to be in Gryffindor, as much as he tells me that it's fine that he's in Slytherin.

"Do you think there would be anything on it in the Restricted Section?" Albus asked turning to me.

"Possibly." I told him. "But we're not allowed in there and don't you dare go sneaking around in there!" I ordered. "Just because our parents went snooping around when the were here, doesn't mean we can. In case you forgot, they had an invisibility cloak. We don't have one of those." I explained.

"But-" He started.

"No buts. I'm not going in there and risking getting expelled or suspended on our first day of school." I told him. He was about to object but we heard someone calling for us, I think it was Scorpius. We went over to where we left our bags and where we left Scorpius, sitting there, not helping at all. Lazy bugger.

"Hey guys, I think I-" He started saying but Albus interrupted.

"Hey! That's my dad's textbook! What were you doing going through my stuff?" Albus asked, snatching the book out of Scorpius' grasp.

"I was just having a snoop. Anyway, I found something interesting in there." He told us, snatching it back. "Look here." He said, flipping through the pages of info and doodles. "A Streeler." He said, pointing at the page. Me and Albus looked at each other, puzzled. I looked down at the book and started to read.

"The Streeler is a giant snail that changes colour on an hourly basis..." I read. "You don't think this could be what created Albus's slime do you?" I asked.

"I think it's possible." Scorpius said, turning to me, looking me in the eye. He seemed like he was possibly scared, like if there was a Streeler in the school, it could hurt us.

"But, look here-" I said pointing to the page again. "-it said 'burns all vegetation over which is passes' so it wouldn't hurt us, would it?" I told them.

"You could be right." Scorpius said.

"We could always go and ask Hagrid about this Streeler thing. Apparently he knows all there is to know about magical creatures." Albus said.

"Good idea, we could go now?" Scorpius said.

"No, we can't. We have Herbology in about 5 minutes." I told them, no way was I missing class. "We can go afterwards." I said, picking up my bag and heading for the door to the Library. I turned round when I heard that there was no one following me. "Come on. We're not going to be late." I told them and the reluctantly picked up their bags and followed me out.

All the way to Herbology, Albus was carrying his '_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them'_ book, reading about the Streeler repeatedly and whispering to Scorpius about if it is in the castle and if they should tell someone.

"Good Morning First Years" Professor Longbottom said to us.

"Good Morning Professor Longbottom" the class said in unison.

"Alright class, today we'll be learning all about Devil's Snare. Now, can anyone tell me what that is?" He asked and Robyn's hand shot up. I knew she'd be keen in this subject.

"Yes, Miss..." Professor Longbottom said, apparently expecting Robyn to say her name.

"Bennett, sir." She said. "Devil's snare is a tentacle-like plant that has the ability to strangle it's environment."

"Yes, very good. 5 points to Gryffindor!" He said, smiling. All of us Gryffindor's turned to Robyn and smiled and congratulated her. "Now, Devil's snare is not a plant that should be played with as it's usual use is for assassination but if you do ever somehow get tangled up in Devil's Snare what you must do is _relax_." He told us, putting emphasis on the word relax. "If you don't it will just kill you faster and obviously, we don't want that do we."

"If it's going to kill us then I'd hardly be relaxing." Scorpius whispered to Albus on the other side of the greenhouse.

"What's that Mr Malfoy?" Professor Longbottom asked.

"Oh nothing, sir." Scorpius said, turning politely back to face him.

"Devil's snare is a very dangerous plant but like all other things, it does have it's weaknesses. Can anyone tell me what they are?" He asked and once again, Robyn's hand shot up. "Does anyone other than Miss Bennett know?" He asked the class. "No? Okay then. Miss Bennett, could you inform your peers?" He told her.

"The weaknesses of Devil's Snare are Fire and Sunlight." She told him.

"Very good, another 5 points to Gryffindor." When he said that we all turned to Robyn again and congratulated her once again.

"Now, there is a rhyme to help you remember this and it has been taught at Hogwarts school for many years now. Why, I remember learning it when I was a first year." He told us, smiling at his memories of the 'good ol' days' as dad would normally put it. "Now I'd like you all to repeat after me." He said. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun but will sulk in the sun."

"Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare, it's deadly fun but will sulk in the sun." The whole class said in unison. All but one anyway. I looked over the other side of the greenhouse to see Albus, not concentrating and looking at his stupid _'Fantastic Beasts...' _book.

"Very good, everyone." Professor Longbottom said. "Well, almost everyone." He walked over in Albus's direction and he still wasn't paying attention. "Is that interesting, Mr Potter?" Professor Longbottom asked sarcastically. Albus, startled, looked up from his book to see Professor Longbottom peering over his shoulder.

"Yes, very." Albus replied and loads of the Slytherin's laughed.

"Well, perhaps you want to recite the rhyme to the rest of the class." Professor Longbottom said.

"Erm..." Albus said, sounding intimidated and nervous. "Devil's Snare, Devil's Snare is fun but sulks when it's deadly and in the sun..." He said, unsure and rather stupidly.

"Hmm..." Professor Longbottom said, taking the book from Albus. "This is the perfect example of what I don't expect to see in my class. Laziness and cheek. 5 points from Slytherin." He said. I was secretly happy but at the same time, felt sorry for Albus. All the Slytherins turned to him and groaned. Professor Longbottom confiscated Albus's book for the rest of the lesson and I saw him flicking through it occasionally, obviously looking at Uncle Harry's and my mother and father's doodles in it, thinking back on his time here at Hogwarts. At least, that's what it seemed like when he kept zoning out and randomly smiling in the middle of the lesson.


	11. Chapter 10: I'm not a thief!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Ten: I'm not a thief!**

**Albus POV**

"Albus, I would not expect this from you." Professor Longbottom said. He had held me back after class. "This is your first Herbology lesson and you're not concentrating, you're reading stuff that's not even related to the subject and you lost house points. I hope you know I will be informing your father by owl..." He told me. "I do hope this isn't going to happen again. Now, take your book and run along, I'm sure you have better things to do than to stay here talking to me." He laughed.

"Thank you, Nevill- Sorry, Professor Longbottom." I said. I was still trying to get used to the whole idea of calling him that and not Neville. I began to walk away when he started talking again

"Albus, you can call me Neville when there isn't anyone around, don't worry." He laughed.

"Okay then, Neville." I smiled and turned to walk out the class when Rose and Scorpius walked in, presumably to see what was taking so long. "Erm, Sir?" I said, turning back around to face him.

"Yes, what is it?" He said.

"I don't suppose you know anything about Streelers?" I asked him, curious. He's a family friend, I'm sure he'd be honest.

"Well, that's an odd question." He said to me. "A Streeler is a giant snail creature. It leaves a very venomous trail behind it which, depending on the circumstances can be very dangerous." He began. "However, a Streeler is not normally a dangerous creature. Why do you ask?"

"Oh it's nothing really, Professor." I told him then left the greenhouse with Scorpius and Rose.

"So are we going to see Hagrid?" Rose asked.

"Well, yeah, we said we were going to. Keep up frizz'" Scorpius said to Rose and we started walking towards Hagrid's hut.

"Don't call me that." Rose said angrily.

"Alright, how about ging'?" He asked.

"No." She told him.

"Freckle?" He said, laughing.

"No." I could tell she was getting really annoyed by this.

"How about Rosie?" He asked.

"Hmm, yeah. Okay, Rosie's good." She said told him, smiling a small, shy smile. I could so tell that there was an unspoken attraction between Scorpius and Rose but they chances are nothing would ever happen. Although, that would be a weird couple.

"Wait, Albus, you do know where we're going don't you?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah, don't worry. I memorised all the important things from my map." I told him.

We were walking and chatting about the possible Streeler in the castle when someone bashed into me. I looked up and saw James, my brother.

"Oi, what you doing?" He asked me.

"I'm going to see Hagrid. I need to ask him something." I told him.

"Hi, Rose." He said, turning to her then turning to see Scorpius standing next to both me and her. "Aren't you that Malfoy boy?" He asked.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Scorpius said, trying to sound threatening. The problem was, we were first years so it's hard to sound intimidating.

"Nothing." He said and turned to me. "You know, dad's not going to be happy to hear that you're hanging out with a Malfoy." He told me.

"Dad won't care. I'm sure our father's old school rivalry will have nothing to do with his opinions on who I've decided to hang out with." I said, confidently.

"Anyway, I'm sure Uncle Harry will be happy that Albus has friend's." Rose butted in and told James.

"What? He'll be happy to hear that his son is in Slytherin and his only friends are the son of his school enemy and his cousin? Oh, and the fact that Albus stole his map?" He said.

"What?" I asked, shocked. "I didn't steal dad's map! He gave it too me!" I yelled. I was not going to stand there and be called a thief by my own brother.

"Why would dad give you his map but not me?" James moaned.

"Because you were so damn cocky on your first day and the whole summer before, he didn't think you needed it! I on the other hand have been very nervous, like any other first year student and dad thought I would get good use out of it. So _don't _call me a thief." I yelled, clenching my fists.

"Whatever." He said, shoving passed me and laughing with his mates. "Tell Hagrid I said hi." He told me and walked off.

Once he was out of ear shot I muttered to Scorpius and Rose. "Prick."


	12. Chapter 11: Frederick Stumber

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Eleven: Frederick Stumber**

**Scorpius POV**

After Albus's talk with Professor Longbottom it turned out that there wasn't enough time to go and see Hagrid afterwards because we had classes. We decided to wait a few weeks before going to see Hagrid since me and Rose weren't entirely sure that it was a good use of our time, even though Albus wasn't happy about that. I was still almost certain that Albus was seeing things but he was dead set on finding out more about the stuff he saw.

Me, Rose and Scorpius had been getting very close over the last few weeks. Well, I'd been getting close to them, they were already pretty close since they were cousin. Sometimes I felt like a bit of a third wheel but they were the only friends I had really. I had stopped calling Rose names about her hair and how she looked because it looked like she seemed to be getting quite upset but I did keep calling her Rosie.

After a long argument with Albus in the common room about the fact that there's probably no Streeler in the castle and that there's not really any point going to see Hagrid, I decided to give in to Albus so the next day we grabbed Rose after Transfigurations class and we went to Hagrids.

We were casually walking through the castle and I looked outside and saw a hut down the hill, surrounded by various plants and pumpkins and there was a big, black dog laying outside the front door of the hut, in the sun. The door was open and from this distance you couldn't really see anything or anyone in there so Hagrid might not have even been home.

"Come on guys! I'll race you." Albus said, excitedly and him and Rose started running. I wasn't much of a runner so I watched them run down the hill towards the hut as I casually strolled down.

"Hi Scorpius." I heard someone say. I turned and saw Vicky walking next to me.

"Oh, hi Vicky." I replied.

"What are you doing down here then?" She asked.

"Oh, we're going to see Hagrid about-" I started but she butted in.

"The Streeler." She said, in quotation marks. "I've heard you two talking about it in the common room for weeks now, Scorpius. You don't exactly try and keep it quiet do you?" She told me and laughed. "Albus finally convinced you to go and see Hagrid then?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied. "I still think that there's no point. I mean, what are the chances that there's a venomous creature roaming the castle?" I said.

"Well, it wouldn't be the first time." She told me. "When our parents were here at Hogwarts there was a Basilisk." She explained.

"A Basilisk?" I asked, confused. What's that?

"Yeah. A Basilisk is a great bloody snake. Big fangs and shizz." She told me. "You know, it was Albus's dad that killed it." ...WOAH.

"Are you serious?" I asked her, sounding very shocked.

"Yeah. It's a long story that I really can't be arsed to explain. Anyway, you have fun at Hagrid's, I have to go meet Ryan. Ask Albus about the Basilisk." She said, smiled and walked away.

"COME ON SCORPIUS!" Rose called up to me so, for fun, I decided to run down the rest of the hill, even though there wasn't a lot of it left.

We walked along the path towards the front door of Hagrid's hut and the dog looked up at us and made a low pitched, tired groan and rested it's head back on it's front paws. It was drooling and it was pretty disgusting but it looked like it couldn't help being that way. Just looking at it I could see that it was old.

"Well 'ello you three." We heard Hagrid say from next to the open door. "Wha' you doin' down 'ere?" He asked.

"Hagrid, we have something to ask you." Albus told him, bending down to give the dog a little stroke.

"Well, come on in then." He said, gesturing for us to come in the hut. We walked in and Hagrid turned round to the dog. "Come on, Fang." He said.

"How old is that dog?" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, he's very old." He said looking down at Fang. "Very old indeed. Older than you lot, and ya' parents, put together. 'e aint like any ol' muggle dog you see on the streets of London and what not." He explained, stroking the dog carefully and slowly. "Not like 'e used to be. He was such a wee little thing when 'e was a pup'. So lively. Now, well, 'e can barely move. Just sits out next to the door in the sun all day. But I don't blame 'im. 'e can't exactly do much more." He said. "But anyway, what was this you lots wanted to ask me then?"

"Oh yes-" Rose started. "We wanted to know if you knew anything about a possible Streeler in the school?" She said.

"A Streeler?" Hagrid said as his eyes widened. "That's a very odd thing to ask." He told us.

"But is there?" Albus said. "Is there a Streeler in the school? We thought you would know." He told Hagrid. "On our first day, I saw something. It was like, this slime. This colourful, glowing slime." He went on to say. "We did some research and discovered that what it could have been is a Streeler." He said.

"Well, I shouldn't really tell ya this but if what ya say is true then ya have the right to know I guess." He said. Me, Albus and Rose looked at each other and I could tell we were all thinking the same thing... _Oh no._ "When I was first startin' 'ere at Hogwarts there was another man who worked with me. His name was Frederick Stumber. 'e trained me an' showed me what I needed to do in this here job of mine. One day, I walked in on 'im and he was with this big snail. I wasn't quite sure what it was but then I realised. It was a Streeler." He said, sitting down on his wooden kitchen chair. "I wasn't quite sure what was goin' on so I asked 'im what 'e was doin' and 'e told me 'e was modifying it. Unfortunately, it went wrong. Stumber had done somethin' to it and it's venomous snail trail killed him. I studied the beast, hid it. I discovered that the slime could kill whatever it touched by burning it and fryin' it's skin." He told us. I suddenly felt Rose grab my hand and squeeze it as if she was really scared. "I was sent off to do some work in the forest one day and when I got back, the creature was gone. I searched for years but couldn't find it. I'd hoped it had left the grounds of Hogwarts, but I knew that there was the possibility that it could still be in the grounds." He told us.

"So, there's a dangerous, giant snail, strolling around Hogwarts and no one but me, you, Rose and Scorpius knows about it?" Albus inquired. It then occurred to me Rose was still holding my hand so I pulled away and looked at her. She blushed and turned back to Hagrid.

"Yes. An' I don't want you three goin' off lookin' for it and lookin' for trouble. An' I certainly don't want you lot tellin' people either." Hagrid seemed very serious so we all agreed to this. "I knew your parents you three and they were very sneaky, goin' off lookin' for trouble at your age so just try not to be too much like ya parent's." He told us. "Now run along." He told us, and we left.

_This could be a very interesting year..._


	13. Chapter 12: Flying Lesson

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Twelve: Flying Lesson**

**Rose POV**

"Okay, so we know that there's a dangerous, venomous giant snail-" Scorpius started saying but I cut him off.

"Streeler." I corrected. We were walking along the corridor to our very first Flying lesson, the lesson I had been dreading for the last 2 weeks.

"Fine, a dangerous, venomous _Streeler _wandering the corridors and going into strange secret passage ways and we're the only people who know about it." He said, putting emphasis on the word Streeler.

"Exactly." Albus said.

"But what can we do about it?" Scorpius said.

"Who said we had to do anything about it?" I asked them. I'm not risking my life to go snooping around. Scorpius and Albus turned to me and gave me a look as if I had just someone.

"Rosie, this thing has been gone for years and suddenly decides to come back out of the blue. You don't think this is the tiniest bit weird?" Albus said.

"Yes, I do think it's weird." I said, stopping outside near Robyn and Luke but out of ear shot and turning round to them. "And yes, I think someone should do something about it before someone gets hurt or even worse killed. _However _I don't think it's wise for three first year students to go roaming the school looking for it. We could all get killed and I for one do not want to die at the age of eleven and I'm almost certain that you don't want to either. Now, we're going to stop talking about this and concentrate on our flying lesson." I said to them and walked over to Robyn and Luke.

"Hey Rose." Robyn said, turning to me. "Looking forward to flying?" She asked me.

"No, not at all. I'm more of a theory person myself." I told her. She nodded and Luke looked behind me and spotted Scorpius and Albus.

"Why do you keep on hanging round with them two? They're Slytherins and people are starting to talk about you Rose. They're saying that maybe the sorting hat put you in the wrong house." Luke said to me. I was shocked to hear this.

"Well, they can think what they like. _However _I don't see what is so bad about me hanging around with my cousin and Scorpius-" I had a whole rant prepared but Robyn butted in.

"Who, FYI, is looking at you right now Rose." She said and I turned around to see Scorpius staring at me but when I saw him he turned away quickly.

"Good morning class." We heard someone say and everyone in the class stood next to a broom each. The Slytherins and Ravenclaws were in one line, opposite us Gryffindors and the Hufflepuffs. I was standing next to Robyn and another boy called Martin. Also, I was opposite Albus and Scorpius.

"Good morning Madame Trinket." We all said in unison.

"Now, flying is a pretty simple thing to do when you get the hang of it. However for some it's easier than it is for others. I want you to all raise your hand above your broom. Well go on, do it." She told us and we all did. "Now, after three I want you to all say 'Up' to your broomsticks. One, two, three." She said and straight away everyone was yelling and there were broomsticks flying up into people's hands.

I couldn't quite get the hang of it and as much as I tried, I couldn't get the broomstick to fly up into my hand. I looked up and saw that I wasn't the only person, there were still quite a few of us trying so that's good I guess. I looked opposite me and saw Scorpius bend down and pick up his broomstick slowly and discreetly. He stood up and I guess he thought no one saw because he stood there looking proud but suddenly his broom blasted from his hand and hit the ground, making a loud bang. Scorpius looked really shocked and scared and I turned to see Madame Trinket with her wand pointed towards Scorpius's broom and she approached him slowly.

"Hand out." She said and he quickly put his hand above the broom. "Now, do it properly or you can leave." She told him, looking him in the eye. He looked terrified and started to yell at his broomstick again until it landed in his hand.

"You just got owned, Scorpius." Albus said to him, laughing.

"Oh shut up." Scorpius replied.

Eventually we all had out brooms in our hands and we were all standing over them. "Now, I want you all to, when I blow my whistle, tap your feet off the ground, hover for a few seconds and come back down. Are you ready?" Madame Trinket asked.

"Yes Madame Trinket." We all said and with that, she blew her whistle.

We all then tapped out feet on the ground and only a few people couldn't do it. Unfortunately, I was one of them. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't do it and there was Robyn hovering next to me, looking down at me and my failure at trying to do it. I looked across and saw both Albus and Scorpius in the air and I felt so left out, but I just couldn't do it.

"Come on Miss Weasley." Madame Trinket said, walking over to me. "Just tap and hover." She told me.

"I'm trying!" I said. I was getting slightly frustrated.

"Come on Rosie!" Scorpius called over to me.

_I feel like Flying isn't going to be my favourite lesson this year..._


	14. Chapter 13: Chudley Canons

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters and everything except the storyline – Copyright J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers.**

**Chapter Thirteen: Chudley Canons.**

**Albus POV**

All I could think about for the next few months was the fact that there was a giant killer streeler wandering the castle, but it was Christmas now and I was going home with Rose and James to visit the family. Mother had planned a big Christmas dinner for us all and had invited basically the entire family and loads of our friends. Also, after mother had heard that my new best friend in school was Scorpius, she had even invited the Malfoys, much to my father's and Uncle Ron's dismay.

After my mother and granddad had picked me, Rose and James up from Kings Cross Station we left for Godrics Hollow in the flying car.

"So mum, who's actually coming to Christmas dinner then? Our house can only hold so many people..." James started.

"Hmm, well there's you, me, Albus, your dad, Lily, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Draco, Scorpius-" Mum started to list them all but was cut off by James.

"Hold on, the Malfoys are coming?" James said in a tone of shock. "I thought you had all been like, rivals in school. Uncle Ron told me that Aunt Hermione punched Draco Malfoy in the nose..." He said. Wow, I didn't know that. "AND, isn't that scar on Aunt Hermione's arm still there? The one that like, Draco's aunt did or something when they tortured her and like, Draco sat there and watched didn't he?"

"Well, yes, we've had our differences, but they may have changed and matured a bit. But anyway, there's me, you, Albus, your father, Lily, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Rose, Hugo, Draco, Scorpius, Astoria, Granddad, Grandma, Teddy, Uncle Bill, Aunt Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Louis, Luna, Rolf, Lorcan, Lysander, Neville, Hannah, also Rose's friends Robyn and Luke and their paren-"

"Ok we get it mum, there's a lot of people coming..." I butted in since I was getting very bored of this conversation.

"No matter nosw anyway guys, we're here." Granddad said, pulling up outside our house in Godric's Hollow. There was a blanket of white snow covering the pavement and road, slightly melting away near us because of the heat of the car's engine. The graveyard just down the road was beautiful and the stars were glistening in the sky. It wasn't too late but if you didn't know the time you'd think it was about 11pm. James opened the car door and climbed out and started to shuffle over to the door too. As I was leaning out of it, ready to climb out, James pushed me back in and closed the door on me.

"James! Open that door for your brother." I heard mum demand from outside the car. James sighed and reluctantly opened the door for me. I stepped out slowly and cautiously making sure that I didn't slip on the icy pavement and strolled inside the house.

As I entered I saw my dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron sitting down in the lounge, listening to the Quidditch World Cup results on the radio. Well, Aunt Hermione was reading the Daily Prophet, dad and Uncle Ron were listening. They obviously didn't realise that we had come in until mum said "RON! HERMIONE!" in a really cheerful voice and Aunt Hermione's head shot up from the newspaper. Dad's and Ron's heads didn't move an inch from the radio, since they were listening so intently.

"Ginny!" Aunt Hermione said, running up to mum and hugging her. "So great to see you!" She said, so enthusiastically.

"Great to see you got here safely." Mum said. I then heard granddad calling my name from outside, asking me to come and help them with our luggage so I left the house and saw Rose struggling with my suitcase and hers and Crookshanks wriggling around in her arms. I took my suitcase from her and she let Crookshanks down onto the floor and he ran into the house and pounced on Aunt Hermione's lap. She was shocked by this and then she saw Rose enter the house.

"ROSE!" She said, shouting with excitement and running over too her, pulling her into a hug. "How was Hogwarts? Are you enjoying it so far? Do you want to come home? You can you know, you can come home! I know I wanted to go home at this stage of my first year, well, only slightly because I missed my mum and dad but I loved it really. Do you love it? Is it good? You have friends don't you? Please tell me you have friends!" Aunt Hermione seemed to be going slightly crazy so I left them too it and placed my suitcase down next to the stairs in the house.

I walked over to dad and Uncle Ron, still slouched towards the radio and dad looked up at me. "Albus! Great to see you!" He said, pulling me into a hug.

"You too Dad." I said and turned to Uncle Ron. "Hi, Uncle Ron." I said and he looked up at me.

"Oh, hi Albus" He said in a very casual, non-caring tone and turned back to the radio.

"It's the Qudditch World Cup results. Ron's been waiting for them all week since we couldn't get tickets for it this year. Obviously, he's hoping for the Chudley Cannons to win." Dad said, letting me out of the hug. "Anyway, forgetting that how was-" He started but looked up when he heard Aunt Hermione shout.

"RON! GET OVER HERE AND SAY HELLO TO YOUR DAUGHTER AND LEAVE THAT STUPID RADIO!" She yelled across the room. When he heard this, Uncle Ron's head shot up and he ran towards Rose and hugged her quickly, said hi and went back to the radio. Aunt Hermione looked at my mum and they both rolled their eyes.

"What can you do?" Mum said to her. "HUGO! LILY! MUM! COME AND SAY HELLO TO EVERYONE!" Mum called up the stairs and then I turned back to dad.

"So anyway, Albus, how's your first few months been? Anything happen?" Dad asked.

"Well..." I started and he looked very interested when I said that. "On my first day, Scorpius dragged me down a corridor and I wasn't sure where we were, so I got out the map you gave me and I found us and we went to our class but while Scorpius was looking at the map, spying on everyone, I saw something..." I told him.

"What did you see?" He asked me and tapped the arm of his armchair, signalling me to sit down and I did.

"Well, it was some sort of glowing slime. It was going into a dark like...passage thing and then it just disappeared." I said.

"Do you know what it was?" Dad asked me, curiously.

"Well, me, Scorpius and Rose went to the library and we did some research. Then we looked in your old Fantastic Beasts book and we-" I said but was interrupted when mum called me, dad and Uncle Ron over to help with the bags. I went to grab my bag and take it up the stairs towards my room, which, unfortunately, was on the 5th floor. This house was like The Burrow, only in a little village, not the middle of nowhere, it was much bigger and it looked so out of place it was ridiculous. As I went to pick up my bag I was pulled into a hug with Rose and James by my grandma and she kissed each of us on the forehead.

"Hi grandma." James said. She let go of us and I took my bag up to my room and Rose followed me with hers. She was going to be staying in my room with me for the next few days, Hugo and Lily shared a room and James had to sleep on the sofa while Grandma and Granddad took his room. Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron had one of the spare rooms and Teddy, when he got here, would have the other.

_Time for Christmas..._


End file.
